What was once broken
by YoureverydayMia
Summary: To be healed one must let go..but sometimes letting go means leaving those you once loved behind Knowing that you can't save them, they have to save themselves.


**What was once Broken**

**Chapter one: Betrayal**

_**"Those who do not move do not notice their chains. "-Rosa Luxemburg**_

Averting eye contact with the image of the person staring back through the rearview mirror, emerald eyes burn at the sight present directly in front of him. Slamming down his large callous hands on the brown leather steering wheel in complete anger and frustration with the situation at hand. The gut wrenching feeling of betrayal and the taste of bitterness washed over him, turning down the radio that had calm down stress of any passenger on a normal afternoon like today.

This wasn't the first time the young man was let down but this was just the icing on the cake. The blonde man had overcome many obstacles in his life but nothing cut him as deeply as this one. It left him speechless, crippled and hopeless.

Into the deep ivory jungle, the once optimistic boy had gone through dangers, hardships, and dealt with problems that felt like the burden weighed down on his shoulders. At first he was a regular kid having fun outside and daydreaming of big adventures he would encounter later in life. His dreams painted a fantasy world of surrealism where he would be the main attraction, the coolest boy, and a daring hero.

[2] As the young man grew older he began changing into a real life hero. Although he never had super powers or had the ability to tame tigers or ride dinosaurs, he lent an open ear to those who called for help.

He became the person everyone came to when they needed advice, comfort or just someone to listen to. For years he felt a certain satisfaction in aiding others. It always felt good to know how much of an impact his helpfulness can be for the people around him. With that, he carried a sense of pride and joy.

After high school, he entered one of the best universities and got his Masters degree in psychology. Arnold received nods from his friends and the boarders who stuck around after the deaths of his grandparents. [3]

In an early age he had to handle the responsibility of the grief stricken truth. His grandparents weren't going to live to see the day he graduated high school. They were already old while he was merely nine years old and when he gotten older they slowly started to fade away in his life. Arnold was shocked to face his grown-up responsibility for the boarding house. However, he wasn't going to be a legal adult until he turned eighteen. Susie was the one who helped comfort him while Mr. Hyunh took over the boarding house until Arnold became of legal age. Even then, Mr. Hyunh encouraged Arnold to focus on his studies for a while instead of jumping at the hard task of being landlord.

Although he wasn't the official landlord of Sunset arms, Arnold did a few things: collecting the money, repairing some damages, and buying brand new locks for all the doors. What seemed like a normal night became a big concern when somebody attempted to break in. From then on, he decided to take the security into consideration. It was all the pocket money he barely had but it had to be done. Re-writing the new leases and rules was not easy. Writing it was one thing. Getting some of the boarders, like Oskar, to agree seemed all the more hopeless at the time. However, things started to pick up again.

Arnold would go to school and work during weekdays and went out with his friends on the weekends. Sometimes he went out clubbing with Gerald but was only due to Gerald constantly bothering him to "loosen up and live a little." Meanwhile whenever he did have some free time he would be with-

Suddenly his attention was drawn towards the broken, wooden screen door that was opening. He watched as a woman stepped out looking from side to side. A tall African American man followed suit walking down the street opposite from her, still looking around while walking briskly across the street.

Everything seemed to be a pattern, a habit, a death sentence. His eyes soften for a moment as he reminisces on the happiness he once shared with this woman. Emerald eyes blurred as hot tears filled his vision. He waited there watching the woman disappear behind another building.

Adjusting himself on his seat while wiping the wetness from his eyes with his left hand, his jaw tightens. The young man's Adams apple bobbed once as he glanced down at his grandfather's watch that wrapped around his wrist. He knew he had other things to do than to sit here waiting for something who doesn't exist anymore. Putting the Packard in reverse while looking through the back window, he backs the car up and steers the wheel right. Then he shifts the gear on drive. While in motion, the young man glances back towards the direction the woman disappeared to. Arnold knew he wouldn't see her.

"_Damn' I wish I didn't care so much about someone—"_

The years He spent helping others lead him to this predicament. He felt like he was losing hope but luckily there was something; a glimmer of hope still shining dimly through the darkness around him. It was his lotus flower. His light, his muse and no matter what obstacle is thrown his way, he will never stop fighting to keep it.

Suddenly Arnold noticed he was wrong. Little did he know, he would see her again…

"Son of a BITCH!"

**[1] In Season one, we gotten to see the fun and boyish side of Arnold's character. He was a huge daydreamer (Downtown as fruits) he did the wrong things like every other kid. (Cool Jerk) and (Hookey) he also went into a movie theater without paying for it (The List) so basically he was a lot different back then. **

**[2] It wasn't until later he started taking the role of being a kid with high morals, who helps people with their problems that his character changed dramatically. The "day dreams" he would have started to disappear from the show unless it had something to do with the storyline itself, like dreaming of his parents etc. **

**[3] Normally a lot of authors likes to keep Pooky and Phil alive while others are more realistic. Since the tone of this story is base on realistic situations I decided to take this approach instead of adding some more years of their lives. Yes I understand it's sad but it has to be this way if I'm going to be realistic. I might throw some unrealistic curve balls once in a while but nothing too crazy. **

**Author's Note: I am in the process of moving plus I just got back from visiting my friend Jay from California. I have five chapters done but I want to re-read and rewrite it because this story is so touching. Think of the B.E.T type of stories, that's what I'm going for real here. More like Soul food type of story, so please calm down you beautiful angry mob. For my other stories they are put on hold due to my laptop breaking. (one of the reasons why I started this new story, I needed something to write!) **

**I am excited to say I finally met the creator of Hey Arnold, Craig Bartlett. I didn't have the chance to tell him this story because our meeting was only 45 minutes and those 15 minutes were spent on us eating some yummy noodles and we talked about the fandom, the fans, the jungle movie, his new projects etc. So Craig says Hello to all his fans! He's a real gem, cool cat kinda guy, very down to earth. It was an honor to have met with him and to talk to him face to face. Friend him on facebook! **

**Oh and please review! **

**THANK YOU CRIMINY AKA JAY FOR BEING MY BETA READER! I hope you get better, eat some soup! ^_^ **


End file.
